Digimon Souls
by Destineylegend
Summary: Pretty much a new season type of deal set after season 2, with new digidestined and new digimon. Cameos from the original digidestined. Can these new digidestined save the digital world? You'll have to read and find out. R&R, better summary inside as well
1. Burn Infernomon Burn!

**Disclaimer: The only thing I don't own is the story of adventures 02, and those digidestined, I also own Musyamon and the Demon Lords. Every other character in this chapter is owned by me.**

**Summary: Not really AU, since it takes place after season 2, but with different characters. This is my own series version of a new series, featuring the 7 digimon lords that are from my Digimon: Lords of the Frontier story. They also represent the 7 virtues, like the demon lords representing the 7 deadly sins. There will be cameos from the other digidestined as well. A few years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, people now have digimon, except for 7. They slowly learn their past, and that they must stop and purify the 6 corrupted Digimon Lords. Michael will discover his past, as well as everyone else. Can they save the digital world, from these new evils, and bring peace. It's an epic story of mystery, action, and even romance. The parings will be Taiora, Takari, YoleixKen, MimixIzzy or Joe, don't know yet, and each of the new digidestined, who will be joined by one more will be paired up. Since there will be 4 boys, and 4 girls, so it works. Well, hope you like the first episode of this new series.**

**A/N: I had this idea for so long, I had to just put it down. Hope you like my own series, and new characters. It might be hard to follow, but don't discourage, I think it'll get better as it goes, so don't fret. So, please read and review, and tell me how it was. I guess it wouldn't be AU, since it is like a sequel to season 2, but maybe with different endings. Well, hope you like it. **

* * *

**Burn Infernomon Burn!**

The light shined brightly through the window a simple high-school. There were kids walking around with digivices strapped to their belts. Following each kid was their own digimon partner. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon a few years ago, more and more people began to get digimon partners. Now everyone had a digimon, except for 7 kids, who thought the digimon didn't like them because they never wanted to become partners. Due to this fact of not having their own digimon, they are picked on by the other students, and even some of the teachers.

Michael, an 18 year old boy with brown hair and eyes, stood in the senior common area by himself. He gave a heavy sigh as he watched the others playing with their digimon partners. Everyone got a chance to go to the digital world to explore it. They never fought their digimon, as they saw it cruel. So no one since the original DigiDestined ever killed a digimon. Michael glanced to the side to see one of his only friends walking up to him. Her name was Josette, and she was 16 years old with brown hair tied into a ponytail, and light blue eyes. She, like Michael, was digimon deprived. That might be a reason they hang out, or it could be that Michael has a major crush on the teen. She grinned as she approached the boy, "Morning."

"Good Morning Josette," Michael said in greeting. "How's it going today?"

"You know, getting bullied and made fun of for not having a digimon sort of thing. So nothing big," Josette said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It sucks being the only ones without a digimon," Michael said.

"Got that right," Josette said with a sigh as she stood beside Michael and lend against the wall. "We've even been to the digital world many times, but not one wanted to be our partner, said they couldn't, can you believe that. Probably another thing for you suck, or I don't want to be partners with a loser."

"Maybe, or maybe they do have a good reason," Michael suggested.

"Hah, they have a good reason, as if," Josette huffed as he turned her eyes toward a tamer and their digimon. Her eye brows furrowed slightly as she stared angrily at them. "I can't take this anymore. I want to go to the digital world and try to find a partner again."

"You know you can't go without a digivice, it just isn't possible," Michael reasoned. "There is another class field trip next Monday, maybe we could find one then?"

"I can't wait that long, this is so infuriating," Josette grumbled. Michael sighed as he turned away from her.

"Sorry to hear that, I was just trying to help," Michael said. A sound reverberated off the walls and made Michael turn sharply. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Josette asked curiously.

"That voice, it said something, but I couldn't make it out," Michael said.

"Um…I didn't hear a voice," Josette said worriedly. "Are you doing okay, hope you aren't turning into a brain case."

"No, I think I did hear something, maybe it was the wind. It is blowing awfully loud today," Michael surmised.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Josette nodded. "Well, I need to get going, see you tomorrow." She then turned and left the building, leaving a still confused Michael.

"Yeah, see you," Michael whispered as he too turned and walked out of the building and towards his car so he could head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Michael tossed in his bed as something ate its way into his dreams or something. Sweat poured down his face, as he saw what he was facing.

_Dreamscape_

_A red armor clad digimon with fire coming out of the many holes of the armor, stood facing 7 ugly looking digimon. Beside him were 6 other digimon, who all looked grand. "This is the end of the rode Daemon," the red flamed armor digimon said coldly in a voice that sounded so much like Michaels own._

"_You think you pitiful digimon can stand up to the power of the 7 demon lords," Daemon laughed._

"_Yeah, I'm sick of you 7 all ready," the alligator like demon digimon said harshly._

"_Easy Leviamon," the female digimon of the group spoke softly._

"_I don't have to listen to you Lilithmon," Leviamon grumbled._

"_Are you going to argue all day, or are you going to fight?" a humanoid dragon looking digimon asked._

"_What's it too you sharpie?" a digimon by the name of Beelzemon asked._

"_Let's just fight," the red flamed armor digimon said. The group then charged forward and one of each of the demon lords went with one of their 7 opponents, creating huge explosions of power. The scene disappeared suddenly, and Michael actually found himself in a dark void._

"_Welcome Michael, chosen warrior of the digital world," a voice said suddenly._

"_How is this possible?" Michael asked. "I feel like I'm actually here."_

"_Because you are," the voice said. "You have awoken to your destiny."_

"_What do you mean?" Michael asked._

"_All will be revealed tomorrow," the voice said shortly._

"_Who are you? And why tomorrow?" Michael asked._

"_My name is of no importance," the voice said. "As for your second question, you are asleep, and I would like you to get to the digital world with your friend Josette."_

"_I don't understand," Michael tried again._

"_Don't worry, you'll learn about your awakening tomorrow," the voice said. The world suddenly began to spin and Michael fell into a pit of darkness, screaming the whole way down._

_End dreamscape_

Michael opened his eyes with a start to find it daylight all ready. "Man what a dream, or was it?" He glanced to the side to see the time. "Shit, I'm going to be late." He quickly got up and began to get dressed and ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch time later that day, and Michael was telling Josette about the dream. "Freaky," she muttered. "I wonder what it means."

"The voice said we would find out today," Michael said.

"Remember it was just a dream," Josette said as they walked around the halls. Michael stopped when he heard the voice again, he turned quickly to see a hole forming in the walls.

"What the hell?" Michael asked no one in particular. Josette turned quickly to see the hole as well.

"It's the digital gate, but, no one has a digivice near us, so how did it open," Josette wondered. Michael walked closer, Josette right behind him. When they got close enough, the gate began to glow, and sucked Michael and Josette inside. They landed on the ground in forest, with trees that were burned, and had a few scorched leaves on their limbs. "Isn't this the Burnt Forest?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Michael nodded. It was always a wonder to see how these burnt leaves could stay standing, making them still look like trees. It was a huge mystery in the digital world as well. A sound began to sound and Michael turned in the direction of the sound and wondered what it was. "That way," he said simply. Josette nodded and began to follow him, until an explosion sounded behind them. They turned to see a digimon's data being sucked away.

"W-What?! Who is killing digimon?!" Josette exclaimed. Out of the smoke came a samurai looking digimon with a long steel sword in his hands. He had what looked like long and wild purple hair going down his back. "What is this thing?"

"I don't know," Michael whispered. The new digimon grinned evilly.

"You are in my territory now," the digimon said in a rough voice. "I, the great Musyamon, will devour your human data, and become even more powerful."

"Digimon don't kill humans, we leave in peace now, right?" Josette tried to reason.

"I don't care, I'm going to chop you too pieces with my White Bird Sword," Musyamon said evilly. "Ninja Blade!" Blue flames began to surround the sword, making it into a flaming one. "Now, feel the wrath of the greatest swordsman, Musyamon." The samurai digimon ran forward and slashed horizontally with the sword, narrowly missing the kids who jumped out of the way. They then turned and began to run down different sides of the forest. "You think you can get away humans!" the digimon roared. "I'll find you!" Musyamon then jumped into the trees and began to search for the fleeing humans.

Michael weaved through the trees, trying to find a safe place to hide. He heard the sound getting louder and began to head towards it. A scream suddenly sounded and he saw Josette running towards him, Musyamon hot on her trail. "This way!" Michael called and they began to run in a new direction.

"You can run but you can't hide humans!" Musyamon laughed.

"The sound is coming from over here, maybe it can help us," Michael suggested.

"I hope you're right," Josette said with a frightened voice. She glanced backwards to see Musyamon closing in on them. She then caught a glimpse of a purple device strapped to the digimon's forehead. She ignored it as she turned back to where they were funning. "Times like these I wish I had my own digimon."

"I know what you mean," Michael nodded. After a few minutes of running, they saw a temple of some sort standing in front of them. Above the entryway was a picture of a flame. They stopped in front of it and stared at the temple with awe.

"Isn't this the legendary Temple of Fire?" Josette asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Michael nodded. He heard a sound and turned to see the tree behind them get turned into digital data.

"Found you," Musyamon chuckled. Josette lend towards Michael and whispered softly to the boy.

"You go in, I'll distract sword boy," Josette said. Michael turned to her with worry.

"You sure?" Michael asked. Josette simply nodded as she ran to another side of Musyamon.

"Come on and get me sushi brain," Josette mocked.

"Oh, so you're a sassy one aren't you," Musyamon growled. "Well, guess I need to teach you some manners." Musyamon ran forward and began the onslaught. Meanwhile, Michael had entered the temple and was heading down a steep ramp carefully.

"I hope Josette is okay," he whispered. He entered the bottom level and began to heading down the narrow path. On either side of the hallway, were holes with fire and steam bursting out of them, causing Michael to move to the side quickly each time. The next room wasn't as friendly, as it was a room full of lava, and multiple platforms floating on top. "Great, I know it's called the Temple of Fire, but this is just ridiculous." He walked to the edge and scanned the area for the nearest platform. He jumped to the first one he saw, and continued to repeat the action until he neared the end of the room. He then jumped onto the ledge and made his way down the next narrow hallway, which led to a large room. In the center of the room was an alter surrounded by a red light.

On top of the alter floated a red circular sphere that seemed to be calling to him. Michael walked up the stairs and stared down at the object. "I wonder what this is." He reached forward and grabbed the orb, which started to glow. It then shot out a blinding red light as it began to change, which Michael felt. "W-What's going on?" Michael asked in terror. When the light cleared, he was staring at an oddly shaped device. It had a red color, with a single gold strip running down the center, and another gold strip going across the middle of the device. There was a round screen near the top, with something that resembled a key hole of some sort in the middle. Underneath the screen were 5 buttons that looked to do different things to work the device. The shape of it then started to angle inward, giving it a skinny appearance. At the end of the angle, it rounded perfectly. And also, there was a rectangular button on the top of the device.

"Cool," Michael said. He was about to press one of the buttons when he heard a scream. "Josette!" He looked at the buttons to figure out what to do. "How would I get my digimon out?" He looked at middle key, and it was glowing bright red. Michael wondered what it did and pressed it quickly. He held up his finger and watched as a red key sort of thing formed around his two fingers next to his thumb. He then looked at the screen to see the red key hole begin to glow. Michael nodded and got the digivice ready. "Activate return protocol!" He shoved the key like energy into the key hole and turned it sharply. The top part of the device opened up and revealed the red orb as it shot out of the device. "Soul Digivolution!" The red orb then entered into Michael's body, and he began to change.

Red armor began to appear on his body, minus his head, and began forming holes all around. Fire then burst out and created red flaming armor, making him look like a Meramon with red armor under the flame. There was even a portion of the flame surrounding his head. A red helmet then formed and landed on his head. The lower half of the helmet had a very light red lining surrounding the mouth. His eyes then started to glow an eerie red color. "Infernomon!" the digimon introduced as he appeared into the world. "This is sweet!" he exclaimed, his red eyes glowing brightly. He heard Josette scream again and turned to the sound. "I need to go help her." He burst into a sprint down the temple so he could get there as fast as he could. When he entered the clearing, he saw Musyamon prepare to slash down with his sword. "Infernal Ball!" A surge of fire shot into Musyamon and sent him flying into a tree.

"Who are you?" Musyamon asked as he gazed at the red flaming armored digimon.

"The name is Infernomon," he said simply.

"I'll make you pay for getting in my way," Musyamon cried angrily. He took his sword back and prepared for an attack.

"Josette, get back," Infernomon warned. Josette looked up at the voice and nodded simply as she walked backwards.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon commanded. A red fire began to surround his sword, and created a ghost like dragon as he swung it at the red flaming armed digimon. Infernomon dodged the attack quickly, hearing a massive explosion shortly afterwards.

"Is that all," Infernomon taunted. He took his fist back, and the heat around them began to intensify. "Infernal Fury!" He then ran forward and punched rapidly into Musyamon's abdomen, making him cough harshly each time. He then appeared behind the samurai and took his right foot back, "Burning Kick!" The attack connected and sent Musyamon spiraling into the ground. He coughed slightly as he turned to glare at the opposing digimon.

"Damn you," Musyamon growled. Infernomon then lifted his right hand, and an energy began to form around the extended hand. He then took his hand back and grinned.

"Here is one of my best attacks," Infernomon said proudly. He then shot his hand forward, which shot a red beam of light straight through Musyamon's chest. "Crossroads of Fire!" The beam then split into two and cut through both sides of the body, creating a burning light in Musyamon's armor. The two beams then circled around and entered back into Infernomon's body. He then pulled out his digivice, and pressed the button on the top of the device. He then aimed it forward as he saw another soul emerge covered in dark colors. "It's time I purified the evil soul of Musyamon. Farewell." The darkness of the soul entered into the device and shut off. The now purified soul then entered the now formed digi-egg and headed to be reborn in Primary Village. Infernomon landed on the ground and was surrounded in data, before returning to his human form, Michael.

"You did it!" Josette cheered as she ran up and hugged him, which caused Michael to blush crimson.

"I-It was nothing," Michael stammered.

"That was so cool, maybe I can become a digimon too," Josette laughed.

"Yeah maybe," Michael nodded. They heard a rumbling sound and turned to see the temple entering back into the ground, to remain there for the remainder of time. Michael then turned to Josette with a smile, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Josette replied. Before he could open the gate, the voice from last night appeared in the forest.

"Congratulations champion of fire," the voice said. "You have awakened the first of 7 D-Protocols."

"D-Protocols?" Michael asked the voice.

"Yes, the digivice you hold in your hand is called this," the voice replied. Michael and Josette both nodded as they stared at the red device.

"Inside is the soul of an actual digimon, which is connected to all of you in some way," the voice continued.

"Connected?" Josette asked.

"Yes, you'll find out eventually," the voice said. "Now that the soul of Infernomon has been awakened, the other 6 should awaken as well. Each of the 6, including Josette, who don't have a digimon, should be able to use these awakened power. But, you will only know who that soul belongs to, if it calls to you. Just like Infernomon did for you Michael." The two nodded.

"I shall meet you kids someday, for now, it's up to you to save our world, as the new DigiDestined," the voice told them.

"We understand," Michael said. The voice said one final farewell before disappearing back into the world. Michael then held up his D-Protocol and pressed the lower right hand key, and opened the gateway to their world. "Let's go."

"Yeah, tomorrow, our quest to unlock the other souls begins!" Josette cried enthusiastically. Michael shook his head slightly as they entered back into their world.

To Be Continued…..

Marcus: Well, the first soul has been found, but what will happen to them now that they know their destiny? Will they unlock the other souls and save the digital world? There is only one way to find out, so stay tuned for the next Digimon Souls.

* * *

Michael: Man, where are we.

Josette: A new area I guess.

Justine: We better be careful, no telling what will happen.

Josette: I just have to find the soul, and save Michael and Justine, I can't let this new enemy defeat them.

???: Just try and stop me you pitiful humans!

Michael: Next time: Dual of Blades! Blademon vs. Shanghaimon! It's time to soul digivolve.


	2. Dual of Blades! Blademon vs Shanghaimon

**Disclaimer: The only new characters I own in this chapter are Shanghaimon and Psycomon. The others you already know about, or you should, look at last chapters disclaimer.**

**A/N: Here is chapter two of my Digimon Souls story, and its really good I think. Well, read on and I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

**Dual of Blades! Blademon vs. Shanghaimon!**

Michael sighed heavily as he glanced briefly to the teacher at the front of the room, who was babbling something about two legendary swordsmen, which Michael didn't really care about. Michael glanced down at his red D-Protocol and pressed the upper left hand button, which made a picture of Musyamon appear on the screen. Data then started to run down the screen, and give information on the samurai digimon. What caught Michael's eye was that Musyamon was a champion level digimon. He then pulled up the data on Infernomon, and found that he was a mega level digimon. _"What! If Musyamon was a champion, and Infernomon was a mega, he should have been defeated by my first attack, and not cause me to be so winded, but I was." _ Michael then remembered the purple device hooked to Musyamon's body. _"What if that device grants a digimon more power, then somewhere in the digital world, someone is creating these devices. Man this sucks."_

The bell suddenly rang and the teacher turned quickly to the class. "There will be a quiz tomorrow about the history and strength of Blademon and Shanghaimon. So you better study hard," the teacher quickly said to the students.

"Shit, maybe I should have been listening," Michael groaned as he exited the room.

"Hey Michael," a voice said cheerily. Said boy turned to see Josette and Justine running towards them.

"Josette told me that you can actually become a digimon," Justine said quickly. Justine was like them in that she didn't have a digimon either. She was the same age as Michael, and had long light brown hair.

"Yeah, I did," Michael said with a grin. "It was so awesome, I rather be a digimon than just have a regular partner."

"I can understand that," Justine said. "If you were able to get one, shouldn't the others who don't have a partner be able to get to become one?"

"Maybe," Michael shrugged.

"Then let's go to the digital world," Josette said excitedly. "We might find another one of those mysterious temples."

"Yeah," Justine agreed.

"Ok, let's get going," Michael exclaimed. He ran down the hall, finding a secure place to open the gate, not wanting others to find out that he had a digivice yet. He held up the device and pressed the lower right hand key of the device. A bright red light shone out into the wall, and a gateway to the digital world opened. "Ready?"

"Affirmative," Josette said.

"Let's go find another digimon," Justine said with a wide smirk. They then ran forward, and entered into the digital world, but unlike last time, they were heading to one of the most mysterious places in the entire digital world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure sat in a weird looking chair, he had cold red eyes, and was gritting his teeth in anger. "I can't believe this, the soul of Infernomon was awakened."

"Are you okay my lord?" a female voice asked from behind him, a low growl accompanying her.

"My dear lady," the figure said softly as he turned around in his chair. "You know your little samurai failed me."

"I know my lord," the female said with a bow.

"Maybe I should take care of them," the low voice beside the female said softly.

"That's not necessary my dear pet," the figure laughed. "I think our lady friend, will do better next time. Just, don't fail me again."

"Yes my lord," the female said with a bow. She then disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"Are you sure my lord?" the low voice asked.

"I'm positive, she is one of the digimon lords, if push comes to shove, she'll tear them all apart," the figure smirked, his sharp fangs shining in the dark. He then turned all the way around and began to bring up some data. The data was that of Infernomon. "Soon my brother, soon you'll be apart of us again." He gave a short laugh, which gave the tower they were in an even more eerie sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael yawned as he collapsed onto the ground, his eyes slowly closing. "Man, we've been walking for hours, and we still haven't found any new temples," he groaned.

"Quit your whining," Josette scolded as she walked forward slightly, her eyes glancing around the area. "Hey, this place looks kind of familiar, I think I saw it in a book."

"You're right!" Justine exclaimed as she came up beside the young girl. "Mr. Fitch talked about it today. He said that this forest connects to a valley, where two legendary swordsmen came from."

"Two legendary swordsmen, that sounds cool," Michael grinned.

"You didn't pay attention, did you?" Justine asked with a quick glance at the boy, who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Guess, not, I was fiddling with my digivice in class," Michael admitted. Justine and Josette both sighed as they shook their heads.

"You are helpless," Josette grumbled.

"You don't have to be mean," Michael pouted.

"I'm not mean, you're just so pathetic not paying attention in class and everything," Josette said as she began walking again. "Let's go, maybe the valley is where the temple is."

"Yeah," Justine nodded.

"I do know about the valley though, but no one has actually seen it," Michael commented.

"Sure, you heard that, but maybe we will be the first ones to see it, wouldn't that be something," Josette grinned widely.

"Yeah, it'll be exciting!" Justine exclaimed.

"Man, why did I have to come with two overly excited girls," Michael groaned. He slowly got up and followed the retreating backs of the girls, wondering what they would find when they reached the legendary valley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure clad in pink armor smirked as she watched the three humans leaving the area. "This is too good to be true," the figure laughed in a woman's voice.

"My mistress," a low and noble sounding voice said. The figure turned to see a warrior digimon bowing before her. He had a long sword strapped to his back, as well as thee diamonds attached to each of his sides. He had short white hair, and cold evil eyes.

"My dear Shanghaimon, you want to take care of these humans?" the female digimon asked.

"Yes, they are heading to Diamond Valley, and I don't wont them to violate the temple of my arch rival," Shanghaimon bowed his head even lower.

"As you wish," the female digimon shrugged as she motioned for the bowing digimon to rise. "Do you want me to place my little device on you so that you can have more power?"

"I don't need such tools to accomplish what I need accomplished," Shanghaimon growled.

"Whatever you say my dear," the female digimon shrugged. Shanghaimon jumped off the cliff soon after, running straight for the valley. The pink armored digimon smiled. "This'll be exciting." She then opened a black portal and disappeared into the night, leaving the forest, and the valley in the capable hands of her servant, she just hoped he succeeded, where Musyamon had failed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael opened his mouth wide when he saw the valley before them. It was a large, grey dirt valley. All along the sides were diamond shaped substances. "This is diamond valley?" he asked in awe at the large diamonds.

"Yeah," Justine nodded. "Oh, look." The other two turned to where she was pointing and saw some huts, and even digimon roaming around.

"It's like a little community," Josette said. "Maybe they would know where the temple is?"

"Maybe," Justine shrugged.

"Let's get going then!" Michael called excitedly as he ran down the hill and towards the village.

"Man, why does he have to have so much energy?" Josette groaned.

"Who cares, let's just catch up with him before he gets hurt," Justine answered. Josette nodded, and the two girls followed after their friend. A few minutes later, they caught up with Michael, who had many different digimon standing before him.

"What do you want?" the oldest looking one asked.

"Umm…we are looking for something," Josette replied.

"Is that so," the old digimon said, closing his eyes in thought. "I've never had humans come here to our little village. I must see if you have good intentions in your heart, or bad."

"Ok, but how are you going to do that?" Justine asked. The old digimon held up his hands, and three diamonds that wrapped around his wrists, shot out and began to circle around each of the kids. They began to glow brightly, and the old man opened his eyes.

"My apologizes," the old digimon said. "It seems you three do have good intentions. Follow me into my hut, I'll give you some dinner there," the old digimon said as he began to move towards the central and largest hut of the village. Unaware to those in the valley, a set of eyes was watching them.

"So, they've found my old home, how quaint this will be," Shanghaimon smirked. "I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. My old home is about to become nothing but a memory." The evil digimon chuckled slightly as he jumped down into the valley, to begin his long awaited revenge.

"This is so good," Michael said, his mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you like it," the old digimon said with a nod.

"So, do you know if there is some kind of temple nearby?" Justine asked.

"Actually there is," the old digimon said. "It is the temple of our ancient protector."

"Protector?" Josette asked in confusion.

"Yes, a great swords master, and the one who protected us from Shanghaimon," the old digimon replied.

"Cool!" Michael exclaimed. "I'm also glad you let us even come here and dine with you."

"You guys are friends, that's all I can say to that," the old digimon laughed. "You three have been really kind, and the others who've come and talked to you, think you guys are a blessing for this little valley. You even managed to defeat the Musyamon that was terrorizing the Burnt Forest. Your strength is unbelievable."

"Well, we are really amazing," Michael laughed.

"Yeah, you are because you can become a digimon," Josette laughed.

"What kind of digimon did you become?" the old digimon asked curiously.

"Yeah, that'll be interesting to know," a young digimon said as he walked over to the old leader.

"I became Infernomon," Michael said proudly.

"Infernomon, you mean the digimon lor-" the old digimon began to say, but stopped when he heard a scream from outside the hut.

"W-What's going on?" the teenage boy asked.

"I don't know," the old digimon replied. He walked outside slowly, the others right behind him. When they got outside, they could see a tall white haired digimon holding a sword through a young female digimon's stomach. The white haired digimon saw the kids and smirked slightly. He then pulled the blade out of the digimon, and then completely obliterated her, absorbing the data in the process.

"Man, tastes good," the digimon commented in a cold voice.

"Who the hell are you," Josette growled. The digimon turned to them with a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm known as Shanghaimon, one of the two legendary swordsmen," the digimon chuckled.

"No way, I heard you were destroyed," Justine said in shock.

"Well, you heard wrong little one," Shanghaimon laughed. He sheathed his sword before turning his full attention to the kids. "I was busy training alone in this world. I had to become stronger, after my humiliating defeat at the hands of Blademon. After training, I began looking for her, staying away from civilization in the process."

"Well, we don't know where Blademon is, so leave the village immediately!" the old digimon leader shouted.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Shanghaimon laughed. "I have another mission, destroy these kids."

"Quick, get out of here," Michael muttered to the girls.

"What?" Justine asked.

"You can't take him alone," Josette complained.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Michael smirked. "Just go!" The old digimon turned quickly to they young diamond digimon from earlier.

"You…take these two girls to the temple!" he commanded.

"But, that's a sacred place," the young digimon complained.

"Just go! I won't let our new friends be turned into data!" the old digimon roared, his eyes glaring furiously at Shanghaimon.

"Oh, I'm so scared," the white haired digimon laughed. "This time, I won't let you go free Geiziamon."

"We'll see," Geiziamon growled. He took his staff back and prepared for battle.

"Don't worry, I'll help too," Michael commented, his eyes leaving the retreating girls. He then pulled out a red device and held up his two fingers closest to his thumb. "Here we go! Activate return protocol!" He shoved his fingers into the key like hole on the digivice, and turned them sharply. The device then opened, and shot out a red orb. "Spirit Digivolution!" The same familiar feeling overwhelmed Michael, as he began to change into his digimon form. "Infernomon!" the digimon roared as he appeared in the valley, ready for battle.

"Wow! They were right about him being able to become a digimon!" Geiziamon cried in astonishment.

"No matter, I'll show you why I'm the strongest swordsmen around," Shanghaimon growled, his eyes narrowing as he unsheathed his long diamond carved sword. He ran forward quickly. Infernomon growled as he held up his hand and created a sword of fire. He then ran forward, and the swords clashed, making a sharp sound. Geiziamon watched carefully, waiting for the chance when Shanghaimon lowered his guard. The sword wielding digimon blocked one of Infernomon's strikes, and quickly kicked him in the gut, sending the fire digimon skidding backwards. "Now, for some real fun Infernomon," the white haired digimon smirked evily. "Energy Siphon!" The total of six diamonds shot from his body and formed a ring that circled in front of Shanghaimon. From the center of the circle, a green energy shot out, and began to drain Infernomon's energy, making the fire digimon drop to his knees, panting heavily.

"What is happening?" he asked weakly. Shanghaimon smirked as he prepared to answer, until a staff struck him in the back. He glared angrily at the old digimon that attacked him.

"You are getting in the way, I'm going to teach you a lesson you old geezer," Shanghaimon growled. "I'll burn this entire village, no…This entire valley to the ground!" He held up his fingers and moved them slightly. "Diamond Shards!" The circle broke apart, and the six diamonds shot into the old digimon, making him scream in pain. Infernomon watched in horror as the diamond digimon leader flew into the nearest hut, turning it into rubble. This digimon had given them hospitality, and even friendship, and this digimon had the right to hurt this kind and gentle leader.

"I'll kill you!" Infernomon roared as he charged towards the white haired digimon.

"I think not," he smirked. "Circle of Diamonds!" The six diamonds appeared again and made another circle in front of the digimon. "Energy Blast!" The ring shot out a red energy beam, filled with the very energy of Infernomon, causing said digimon to fly backwards across the ground, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. "This is so much fun!" Shanghaimon laughed evilly as he began walking towards the downed digimon, his six diamonds returning to his body in the process. He had his sword placed at his side, and a cold and hungry look filling his face. "Time to end this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it," the young digimon said as he stopped in front of a temple. Above the entryway, the symbol for sword was shining brightly. "This is the temple of our ancient protector. Master Geiziamon told me something a few hours ago while we were getting the food for dinner."

"What was it?" Justine asked, her eyes shifting to the young digimon.

"He said, that your soul Josette, is greatly similar to that of our ancient protector," the young digimon explained. "He believes that you are the one to go inside this temple, and awaken our ancient protector."

"Me?" Josette asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now, you must go in there and find the soul of our protector. We'll remain here," the young digimon answered.

"All right, I'll be right back," Josette said as she ran down into the temple, a smirk on her face. _"So, I'll finally become a digimon, this is so exciting."_

"Be careful!" Justine cried. She glanced backwards to see an explosion from the center of the village. "Oh, I hope Michael is okay."

"Yeah," the young digimon nodded, his eyes not leaving the damage that was being caused by the battle up ahead. "I also hope the girl gets to the soul in time."

"Me too," Justine agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josette ducked quickly as a blade swung through the air. "Close one," she murmered. She started to run faster, weaving and ducking whenever she needed too. In no time, she was through the narrow room of doom. "Why did my digimon soul have to be in a temple of stupid swords?" She groaned as she continued on walking, her eyes glancing to the side, hoping nothing new an deadly would come out and kill her. After a while she finally entered a large circular room. In the center was a pedestal, with a grey orb floating above it. "Is that the spirit?"

Josette walked forward slowly, until she was standing in front of the pedestal. She gulped slightly as she extended her shaky hand, and grabbed the orb. There was a blinding light of grey color as the orb morphed in her hands. When the light died down, she noticed it was similar to Michaels, except that it was a grey color, with brown lining. She pressed the middle button, which was growing bright grey. The same key shape that appeared in Michaels appeared again. He held up her two fingers that formed a grey key around them. "All right, here we go! Activate return protocol!" She placed her fingers in the key hole and turned them sharply. The digivice opened, and a grey soul shot out. "Soul Digivolution!" The soul entered her body, and she began to turn into her digimon. Armor that was made from diamonds surrounded her body, before going into place. Two daggers strapped themselves to both of her legs. On both arms, katana like swords strapped themselves as well. A long sword then appeared on her back, and was locked in place. A diamond crafted helmet appeared around her head, covering all but her mouth and lower, to her neck to be precise. Her hair then grew into long blue hair, which went down to the middle of her back. "Blademon!" she called into the temple. She glanced to the side when she felt the ground shake.

"I got to go save Infernomon," Blademon murmured. She ran back to the surface, not bothering with the many traps. She finally entered into the open field her eyes glancing to the young digimon and Justine. "Evacuate everyone from the village."

"Right!" Justine nodded in agreement. The young digimon and Justine then ran off, heading for the village to start evacuating.

"All right Shanghaimon, time to put you to rest permanently," Blademon growled. She ran towards the village with all the speed she could muster. She bent down slightly, and removed the two daggers, and prepared them for battle. When she entered the village, she saw Infernomon being surrounded by a black energy wave, not able to move at all.

"Help!" Infernomon screamed as the energy continued to hold him in place.

"Sorry, but my Circle of Diamonds is unable to be beat by you kid," Shanghaimon laughed.

"Let's just see about that," a voice snarled, which prompted Shanghaimon to glance backwards. He saw a blur of grey run by him and knock the diamonds into the ground.

"Why you little bastard, I'll kill you!" Shanghaimon yelled. He stopped when he saw Blademon standing in front of him, two katana placed in her hands. The daggers she used earlier placed securely on her leg.

"Infernomon, you should rest," Blademon smiled softly at the flaming digimon.

"Josette?" Infernomon asked the female sword wielder. Blademon nodded as she turned back to facing Shanghaimon. "Go help Justine evacuate the others; I'll take care of this punk." Infernomon nodded as he got up and ran towards Justine ready to lend a hand.

"Was that wise?" Shanghaimon laughed. "You might need his help to even challenge me Blademon, I'm sure you're rusty and everything."

"We'll just see about that," Blademon smirked. She placed her two katana away and jumped into the air. "Blade Storm!" She held up her hands, and shot out a fury of mini dagger shape blades at the white haired digimon.

"Circle of Diamonds! Energy Shield!" Shanghaimon commanded. The six diamonds formed another ring in front of Shanghaimon, and then emitted a red energy, which formed a shield, which blocked the attack perfectly. "With all the energy I siphoned from Infernomon during the battle, you'll need more than that simple attack to even have a chance to beat me." Shanghaimon removed his sword and held in front of him. "Now, feel the power of my Diamond Sword Attack!" He ran forward and slashed at Blademon with unbelievable speed. Blademon growled as she removed her own blade and blocked the attack.

"Our swords are similar in stature, that means you're puny sword attack wont even get a chance to hurt me," Blademon smirked. Shanghaimon growled as he pushed off the blade, and did a backflip to land in a crouching position, some distance away from Blademon.

"I won't lose this time," Shanghaimon growled. "I've waited so long for this moment. I won't lose!" He sheathed his sword and held up his right hand. "Circle of Diamonds!" The same familiar ring formed again, and began to glow red, full of rage and hatred, just like Shanghaimon. "This is my ultimate attack that the Circle of Diamonds has to offer. Diamond Energy Cannon!" Blademon's eyes widened as she saw the energy that the diamonds were emitting.

"This is going to hurt," Blademon murmured to herself. She got ready for the attack, and hoped it wouldn't completely delete her. "This is my first fight, and I'm about to be blown to smithereens, how stupid is this."

"Farewell my rival!" Shanghaimon laughed evilly as the ring shot out a giant energy beam straight for Blademon.

"Infernal Shield!" a voice called from above. Blademon backed up as Infernomon landed in front of her, his fire moving around until he had a large shield in place. The shield took the full force of the attack, but some of it managed to get through. Infernomon grunted as he was tossed backwards, and de-digivovled back into Michael.

"Michael," Blademon whispered. "I'll finish you now Shanghaimon!" Blademon jumped into the air and lifted both of her hands. Her solid weapons: the two daggers, the katana, and the long sword turned into energy and created a giant energy blade, which Blademon grasped with both hands. "Time to turn you into shish kabob! Giga Blade!" She charged towards Shanghaimon which had a scared look on his face.

"Circle of Diamonds! Energy Shield!" Shanghaimon commanded. The same shield formed again, and braced itself for the attack. Blademon let out a roar as she made a horizontal slash, cutting through the shield and Shanghaimon at the same time. "Impossible!" the white haired digimon cried in pain as his soul appeared, covered in black markings. Blademon smirked as her sword turned back into its individual pieces.

"Time to purify your evil soul," Blademon said. She pulled out her digivice, and pressed the button on the top. She then aimed it at the dark soul. "You'll not hurt anyone ever again Shanghaimon, say goodbye. Soul Purification!" The dark markings on the soul turned into black energy as it was sucked into the digivice, leaving the soul purified. The soul then entered the body of Shanghaimon, and he was deleted, his data leaving to be reconfigured at Primary Village. Blademon smiled as she landed on the ground and de-digivovled back into Josette. She sighed heavily as she looked for Michael, too see him at a burned down house. "What's up?"

"Geiziamon," was Michael's reply. He pulled out the old leader of the village, who was breathing heavily.

"D-Did you get him?" Geiziamon asked.

"Yes," Josette nodded. Geiziamon smiled as he saw the digivice in her hands.

"I guess I was right…about you," Geiziamon coughed. He then turned his attention to Michael.

"And as for you…do you know anything about your past?" Geiziamon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michael said.

"No time, you'll find out eventually, especially since your enemy is Psycomon," Geiziamon smiled.

"Psycomon," Josette questioned.

"I know her," Justine said as she approached them.

"Yes…she is one of the seven digimon lords," Geiziamon groaned in pain.

"It can't be, I thought they were good digimon," Josette said in disbelief.

"They have been…corrupted. And what's worse…they are stronger than any digimon you have probably seen," Geiziamon said.

"So, what does she have to do with this supposed past of mine, as far as I know, I've never seen or heard of her, it wasn't until a few years ago that I even learned about digimon," Michael commented.

"Don't worry my friend…you'll find out in due time. The history and outcome of the great digimon war as well," Geiziamon said. Michael's eyes widened when he heard this. Geiziamon closed his eyes, as he turned into data, and left the village behind.

"I wonder what he meant," Justine commented.

"Like he said," Michael whispered. "We'll find out in due time." He got up off the ground and made his way to the citizens of the village, to tell them the sad news. The kind and gentle leader of this valley, had been deleted, never to return for a long, long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael and his friends stood in front of the large group of digimon, smiles on all their faces. "Well, I guess this is good bye," Michael said.

"Yeah," the young digimon from earlier nodded. "And don't worry about this valley, I'll make it better than it was, in honor of Geiziamon, and of course, in honor of you guys, who said us from the terror."

"Well, don't have to much fun," Josette chuckled.

"Don't worry, we won't," the young digimon laughed.

"I hope we can come visit again," Justine smiled.

"Don't worry, you guys can, you are all welcome here," the young digimon said. He extended his hand and shook Michael's hand firmly. "Take care, and I hope you guys do defeat Psycomon. And remember, we are always here if you need help."

"Yeah, I'll remember. And we'll destroy Psycomon and the digimon lords, and bring peace to this world," Michael said with confidence.

"Good luck my friends," the young digimon said. Michael nodded as he raised his digivice.

"Digital gate, open," Michael said. The data contorted into a gateway, showing the school on the other side.

"Take care," Josette said as she ran through the gate.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you," Justine agreed as she entered the gate as well.

"Farewell, and don't worry, we'll make Psycomon pay for sending that digimon here," Michael grinned.

"Farewell," the young digimon said. Michael nodded as he ran through the gate, wondering what the next adventure had in store for the digidestined.

Marcus: Woah, another digimon found and those responsible for some of the destruction reported in the digital world has been uncovered. But, can Michael and the gang defeat Psycomon and the other digimon lords? And what was Geiziamon talking about when it came to Michael and his past? Will the truth be uncovered when they meet Psycomon in battle? Can't wait to see what happens next on Digimon Souls. It's going to be a bang.

* * *

Justine: Something is wrong, what is happening to the digital world.

Michael: We must go and find out.

Josette: I'm with you.

Marlena: Me too, let's find out what is causing this pain.

Justine: Look, a temple.

???: You wont get pass me!

Michael: Next time: "The Slimy Vipermon!" Get ready to soul digivolve, and kick this digimon's ass.


End file.
